I'd Lie
by Nydia Hiragizawa
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te enamoraras de quien menos te imaginas? Si te dieras cuenta de que esa persona no es como tu pensabas... ¿Y si te preguntaran abiertamente si le quieres? ¿Mentirias? Songfic, basado en la cancion homonima. One shot


_**Hola hola!**_

_**Aquí les traigo otro fic de mi pareja favorita =D… **_

_**Es un songfic oneshot y me inspire en una canción bastante buena de Taylor Swift, la mayor parte del fic es desde el punto de vista de Hermione ,creo q nada podría describir mejor como se sentiría la Gryffindor si se enamorara de Draco.**_

_**Otra cosa, en mi fic no he matado a nadie jeje! Dumbledore sigue vivito y Draco en vez de huir en el sexto Libro entro en protección de la orden. Lucius Malfoy sigue en Azkaban y bueno dejémoslo así, hay una sorpresita mas jeje =P, ahí es donde empieza nuestra historia.**_

_**Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen… le pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y la canción corre a cargo de Taylor Swift.**_

_**Ahora sí! A leer!**_

**I'd Lie**

Muy temprano por la mañana en la Madriguera comenzaban las discusiones debido a la llegada del nuevo inquilino…

-¡Cállate ya de una vez maldito hurón!- Gritaba Ronald Weasley mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Tranquilízate Weasel, no me gustaría ser el culpable de tu muerte a causa de un coraje- Se burlo el rubio mientras seguía leyendo despreocupadamente.

-¡El único que se va a morir eres tu estúpido mortífago!- Mencionaba el pelirrojo mientras apuntaba con su varita al chico que ahora lo miraba con una furia contenida en sus orbes plateados.

En ese momento hacia su entrada triunfal la Señora Weasley que al notar que las peleas comenzaban cada vez más temprano decidió intervenir:

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡Baja inmediatamente esa varita y compórtate!- caminó hasta ponerse frente a su hijo que lo miraba con cara de regañado y guardaba la varita dentro de sus vaqueros.- Buenos días Draco, cariño.

-Buenos días señora Weasley- contestó muy amablemente Draco, si era verdad que en algún momento despreció a esa familia como a ninguna, todo había cambiado hacia unos meses cuando al entrar en la protección de la Orden, la familia Weasley lo había recibido de la mejor forma, incluso la matriarca lo había tratado con el mismo cariño que si fuera uno más de sus críos. De verdad les había tomado cierto cariño…. Bueno, a todos menos al Cara rajada y al Weasel- ¿Quiere que le ayude con eso?- preguntó poniéndose de pie para bajar las ollas necesarias para preparar el desayuno para todos los inquilinos de la casa.

-Muchas gracias corazón. Deberías aprender un poco de modales de él Ron.

Ron solo maldijo por lo bajo y salió de la cocina en busca de su amigo y su hermana. Los encontró en el jardín charlando bajo un árbol con las manos entrelazadas.

-¡Estúpido Malfoy! Como desearía que lo hubieran metido a Azkaban junto con su padre…- mencionó molesto mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su amigo ante la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana.

-No deberías hablar de ese modo Ron, creo que si Dumbledore le ha perdonado y lo ha mandado aquí ha sido porque en realidad no es tan malo…- respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja mientras su novio y hermano la miraban como si le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo en la frente.

-¿Qué diantres les ocurre a ustedes con ese hurón albino eh?-Exaltó nuevamente el chico pecoso mientras Harry solo miraba a Ginny esperando una respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres Ronald?-

-¡Pues si! ¡Por favor! Cada una de ustedes le trata como si fuera un buen chico y lo miran como tontas, de ti no me parecería raro Ginny, pero de mama y de Hermione…

-¡Oye!- respondieron a la par el pelinegro y su novia debido al insulto.

-Mira Ron se que tal vez para ti sea muy complicado de entender la presión a la que tal vez estuvo sometido, puede que en el fondo no sea tan mala persona como nosotros creíamos, si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad…- intentaba decir la menor de los Weasley pero su hermano la interrumpió

-¡Estas completamente deschavetada Ginevra! No voy a tratar amablemente a ese desgraciado mortifago hijo de…

-¡Ron!- interrumpió Potter con el seño fruncido- Ginny tiene razón, no deberíamos de juzgarlo tan a la ligera, realmente ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que él ha vivido, si Dumbledore le ha dado una oportunidad ha sido por algo, si tus padres le han perdonado es porque han visto algo bueno en el… ¡Vamos! Hasta Hermione le habla como si jamás la hubiera ofendido y él se ha comportado bien con todos- decía el chico de ojos verdes mientras su amigo rechistaba por lo bajo- de acuerdo no con todos, conmigo no ha sido demasiado amable, pero es porque yo tampoco se lo he permitido, tan solo ve como convive con tus hermanos y trata de ayudar.

-¡Es una trampa! ¿No lo ven?

En ese momento una chica de ondulados cabellos castaños llegaba hasta ellos con una tierna sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Hola chicos, buen día- saludo a todos antes de sentarse junto a su amiga- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ron sigue pensando que Draco "Huron" Malfoy nos ha tendido una trampa desde que llego- respondió Harry sencillamente mientras se recostaba en las piernas de su novia.

-¡Harry! No lo llames así- reprendió severamente la castaña mientras Ginny solo sonreía y Ron bufaba molesto.

-Lo siento Herms, es la costumbre

-No logro comprender el efecto que ese tarado causa en ustedes las chicas ¡Hasta mama lo defiende!- reclamó molesto el pelirrojo.

-Oh vamos Ron, solo porque tú eres ciego y un poco tonto, es más que obvio lo que Malfoy tiene y causa- comento la pecosa mientras Harry se enderezaba como resorte para mirarla sorprendido- ¿Qué?- preguntaba ante la mirada pasmada de los dos chicos y la sonrisa de Hermione- ¡Ay por favor! Es guapísimo, educado, elegante, inteligente…-

-¡Ginny!- interrumpió alarmado el niño que vivió mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos.

-Buen conversador, culto y una vez que se le conoce es muy caballeroso y amable-completó Hermione con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro mientras los otros tres jóvenes la miraban extrañados.

-¿Herms estas bien?- pregunto entre intrigado y molesto el joven Weasley

-Por supuesto Ron ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- menciono volviendo en si

Ron y Harry se miraron extrañados ante la reacción de Hermione. Unos segundos después el chico de lentes volvió a mirar seria y reprobatoriamente a su novia.

-Vamos Potter no me mires de ese modo, solo dije lo que puedo ver, además no se de que te preocupas si sabes que te amo solo a ti- sonrió la chica mientras le plantaba un ligero beso en los labios.

-¡Que asco!- un par de voces se quejaron al unísono mientras se cercaban riendo.

Fred y George Weasley caminaban hacia sus hermanos y amigos riendo y haciendo bromas como siempre.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- saludo amablemente la castaña

-¿Qué les parece un pequeño partido?- pregunto George

-Sera divertido- completo Fred

La única que no estuvo de acuerdo para nada fue Hermione, todos ellos sabían que definitivamente la chica detestaba el Quidditch, si bien siempre iba a apoyarlos a los partidos no significaba que le gustara para nada el deporte.

-Vayan chicos, diviértanse, yo iré a… leer un poco

-Vamos Hermy Herms- dijo bromeando Fred tomándola del brazo mientras su gemelo la tomaba del otro brazo.

-No seas aguafiestas, además sin ti no estaremos completos.

-Chicos, por favor, saben lo mala que soy montando escoba, además de verdad preferiría leer-respondió con mirada suplicante mientras que ambos chicos se acercaban para quedar a la altura de sus orejas para susurrar alternadamente.

-Ir

-A

-Charlar

-Con

-Malfoy

-No Equivale A Leer- completaron al unísono mientras ella solo se sonrojaba.

-Anda, ve, tu secreto está seguro con nosotros- comento tranquilamente George mientras Fred solo le giñaba el ojo.

La castaña solo atino a caminar presurosamente hasta la recamara que compartía con Ginny, se tumbo sobre la cama y se dispuso a analizar que había ocurrido en los últimos meses de su vida.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo? Realmente no estaba segura, pudo ser el día que el Señor Weasley decidió ir por ella, Harry y Malfoy a Grimmuld Place para llevarlos a la Madriguera

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Harry acababa de bajar sus maletas y esperaba ansioso que llegaran por ellos, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Ginny que ni siquiera se preocupo por ayudar a Hermione a bajar su pesado baúl.

La chica peleaba con el enorme cajón intentando desatorarlo de la alfombra sin ningún éxito hasta que una blanca y fría mano se posó sobre la suya haciéndola saltar.

-Déjame ayudarte Granger- comentó esa voz que conocía de sobra, ese arrastrar de palabras que le había causado tanto dolor en años pasados.

Ella solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos color mercurio que la miraban ¿amablemente?

Malfoy sin ningún esfuerzo desatoro la valija y la llevo escaleras abajo mientras Hermione seguía mirándolo extrañada desde arriba.

El rubio subió de nuevo para tomar su valija y al notar que ella aun lo miraba sorprendida hizo lo que nunca había hecho en su vida con nadie que no fuera alguna mujer de su familia, sonrió, le dedico una sincera y dulce sonrisa que contrastaba completamente con el Malfoy que ella conocía.

-Gracias Malfoy

-No fue nada Granger.

Después de ese extraño suceso subieron los 3 al auto encantado del señor Weasley y emprendieron el viaje que los llevaría a su hogar por los siguientes meses.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin de Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Ella nunca pensó que Malfoy supiera como sonreír de verdad, es decir, lo había visto sonreír antes, esa sonrisa arrogante, altanera, burlona… pero nunca una sonrisa tierna, sincera, como la que le había dedicado esa vez.

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

Y sus ojos… Esos ojos que para ella eran de un color acero oscuro, fríos, que solo mostraban arrogancia y superioridad… ese día mientras viajaban con la luz del atardecer colándose por las ventanillas del auto notó que estaba equivocada… Eran grises, si, pero eran más de un color parecido a la plata… cuando la luz golpeo el perfil del chico apreció que había estado completamente errada, vio algo nuevo, vio el acero derretirse y convertirse en mercurio, vio tristeza y remordimiento, vio dolor… y supo que en realidad no conocía a Malfoy.

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

Hermione suspiro dándole vueltas y vueltas a la situación en la que se estaba metiendo lenta y dolorosamente.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su llegada a la Madriguera y su constante pensar y pensar sobre quien era en realidad el chico rubio que pensó conocer por casi 6 años.

Se encontraba sentada bajo el gran árbol del jardín con una manta sobre sus piernas y un libro a medio leer en su regazo, en ese momento su mente no se concentraba en su lectura, solo se la pasaba recordando una y otra vez la mirada triste de Malfoy… y esa sonrisa.

El sol estaba por ponerse, coloreando el cielo de tonos naranjas, rosados y violetas.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios al contemplar el espectáculo ante sus ojos.

-¿Es hermoso no?- mencionó una voz haciéndola saltar y girar el rostro rápidamente hacia el dueño. El cual se encontraba recargado despreocupadamente contra el tronco del árbol- Lo siento si te asusté- comento serenamente tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy- respondió seria y un tanto a la defensiva.

-¿Te molesta si me siento y te hago compañía Granger?-Preguntó de manera calmada con su acostumbrado arrastrar de palabras.

-Es un país libre, puedes hacer lo que gustes-Contestó seca mientras tomaba nuevamente su libro, no quería quedarse mirándolo como una cosa extraña después de tanta amabilidad.

-Se que puedo hacerlo, pero no lo hare si eso te molesta-respondió calmado mirándola.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa molestarme?- cuestionó suspicazmente la Gryffindor mientras Malfoy suspiraba frustrado.

-Lo lamento de verdad Granger, perdóname por todo el mal que te cause en estos años, por las ofensas.

De acuerdo, o eso era un sueño demasiado extraño o el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco ¿Draco Malfoy, seguidor de la causa de los sangre limpia, príncipe de Slytherin, pidiendo disculpas? Y más raro aun ¿A ella?_ ¿A una Gryffindor, hija de muggles… una sangre sucia, como él solía llamarla?

Dejo de mirar su libro y lo miro a él, noto esos ojos plateados mirando directamente a los suyos, notó que había sinceridad en ellos, que de verdad estaba arrepentido… Pero aun así ella estaba confundida, extrañada… Sin saber realmente porque o como simplemente se recorrió un poco dejándole espacio al chico para que se sentara junto a ella, mientras el asentía con una ligera sonrisa y se acomodaba a su lado mirando la puesta de sol.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin de Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Esa fue la primera vez que serpiente y leona conversaron, se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse, como un par de jóvenes y no como enemigos desde la cuna.

Ella descubrió que él solo seguía las reglas de su familia, él que ella era mucho más divertida de lo que aparentaba… Ella que él en realidad tenía un corazón, que era humano y sentía igual que todos, él que ella era una persona empática, cariñosa, amable… se dio cuenta que su exterior era exactamente igual a su interior… Increíblemente hermosa.

Hermione gimió frustrada poniéndose la almohada sobre el rostro mientras recordaba esas tardes en compañía de Malfoy, casi a escondidas de sus amigos, sabía que ellos no entenderían, sus diferencias eran demasiado grandes, ella le había dado una oportunidad porque sabía que la gente cambia, y esa tarde cuando lo miro a la luz del atardecer supo que tenía razón y que Malfoy había cambiado.

Un toque a su puerta la hizo saltar.

-Adelante.

Y ahí estaba él… Erguido en todo su esplendor, mirándola con esa sonrisa de lado mientras ella lo miraba tontamente.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- comentó él mientras se sentaba al lado de ella provocando que el colchón se hundiera un poco más.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- inquirió mientras ponía la almohada en su lugar y se sentaba para quedar casi de frente a él.

- Quidditch- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras señalaba la ventana donde se veía a sus amigos jugando.

Ella solo sonrió, no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta tan fácilmente de que ella detestaba ese deporte? Ni siquiera sus amigos lo notaban y eso que se los decía claramente, pero no parecían comprender.

-¿Y bien?- mencionó el rubio acomodandose mejor en la cama cruzando elegantemente sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Y bien que Malfoy?- parpadeo confundida.

-¡Vaya! Para ser una sabelotodo a veces lo disimulas muy bien- sonrió de lado mientras ella fruncía levemente el seño- ¿Cuál será nuestro tema de hoy?

El tema del día, desde aquella tarde bajo el árbol se la habían arreglado para charlar cada día, fuera a la hora que fuera, platicando como verdaderos amigos, conociéndose, ya habían pasado por diferentes cuestiones, desde trivialidades como comida favorita, color predilecto, por muy obvia que fuera la respuesta, mascotas, amigos, niñez, incluso aquellos momentos embarazosos… ¿Cuál sería el tema de ese día?... A Hermione se le ocurrían varios, pero uno rondaba su cabeza sin cesar y tal vez era buen momento…

-Amor- soltó de pronto sin siquiera mirarlo.

El pareció meditarlo un poco, soltó un ligero suspiro y se mostro tan sereno como siempre, aunque al escuchar esa simple palabra de sus labios rosados hizo que su corazón latiera como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

-Bien Granger… Amor… para empezar ¿Qué es el amor?

-¡Vamos Malfoy! No me vengas con esas preguntas ilógicas, todos saben que es el amor.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿en qué aspecto?- volvió a preguntar mientras se acomodaba mejor, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza y mirando al techo por un momento mientras ella lo miraba intrigada- Para algunos científicos muggles el amor es simplemente una reacción química de nuestro cerebro, en la cascada de reacciones emocionales hay descargas neuronales y hay química en la cual hormonas y otras sustancias participan, pero el principal "culpable" es la dopamina, la cual actúa como neurotransmisor y gracias a ella sentimos placer y euforia. Por lo tanto se ha demostrado que cuando vemos a quien amamos en nuestro cerebro aumenta la cantidad de dopamina, sintiéndonos entonces felices y llenos de energía.- Finalizo el ojigris satisfecho de su explicación.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida por la respuesta, pero bufó acomodandose a su lado y antes de que pudiera debatir su contestación él empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-Honoré de Balzac dijo: "El amor no es sólo un sentimiento. Es también un arte."

-Si Malfoy y Mahatma Gandhi dijo: "El amor es la fuerza más humilde, pero la más poderosa de que dispone el mundo." Pero no me interesa lo que ellos dicen del amor, ni lo que los científicos explican al respecto, lo que quiero saber es que es para ti.

-¿Por qué no vas al grano y me preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber?- suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento.

Hermione se sonrojó y buscó la mejor forma de preguntar.

-De acuerdo…¿Tú… te has enamorado alguna vez?

-¿Tu?

-¿Yo qué?- se exaltó la leona.

Malfoy comenzó a reírse contagiándola.

-¿Tu te has enamorado alguna vez Granger?

-¡Vamos Malfoy! Siempre haces lo mismo, de un modo u otro terminas preguntándome tú a mí.

-Pero siempre te respondo.

-Si, pero no cuando yo lo pregunto.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay? ¿O es que no quieres responder tus propias preguntas?- levantó la ceja mientras ella la miraba con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- ¿Vas a responder o cambiamos de tema?

-Muy bien, muy bien- cerró los ojos para evitar la intensa mirada gris- Si-

-¿Si qué? Eres demasiado lista para responder solo con monosílabos- sonrió nuevamente, desde que comenzaron sus platicas él no podía evitar sonreír estando cerca de ella, era como si de pronto su vida diera un giro y no pudiera más que sentirse bien, feliz, satisfecho.

La castaña abrió los ojos nuevamente, y lo contemplo, ese rostro que rayaba casi en la perfección, piel clara, pero aun así un ligerísimo sonrojo a la altura de la nariz, la cual era respingada, mandíbula algo cuadrada, cejas perfectas, dientes blancos como perlas y esos ojos…

-Yo creo que si he estado enamorada- respondió claramente rogando que no se le ocurriera preguntar de quien.

-¿Y qué se siente?- cuestionó él mirándolo intensamente.

Ok, esa pregunta no la esperaba, si bien temía profundamente que le preguntara de quien, lo hubiera preferido a tener que explicarle lo que justamente él le hacía sentir.

-¿Me vas a decir que no sabes lo que se siente Malfoy?

-Quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes, tal vez así pueda saber si lo he estado o no Granger.- mencionó tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarla.

La intensidad de sus orbes plateadas sobre ella la ponían sumamente nerviosa, sentía que había perdido ya la capacidad de pensar y hablar coherentemente, respiro profundamente un par de veces tratando de calmarse para responder claramente.

-Muy bien… pues no sé como explicarlo en realidad- se ruborizo nuevamente- se que va a sonar completamente trillado pero es verdad aquello de las dichosas mariposas en el estomago, las siento subir presurosas por mi pecho incluso solo cuando pienso en esa persona… Ronda mi mente a todas horas, y no solo su rostro, sus actitudes, sus palabras…Una sensación de calidez llena mi cuerpo, alegría, paz… emoción…Deseo de… estar cerca de él todo el tiempo, buscando cualquier pretexto- dijo casi en un susurro avergonzada de sus propias reacciones y pensamientos.

Se quedo callada esperando que el antiguo Malfoy resurgiera y comenzara a reírse en su cara, pero eso no paso, el silencio lleno la habitación y pensó que él se había ido, pero al levantar la mirada noto que seguía en la misma posición relajada que antes, con los ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Ahora si vas a contestarme?- rompió el silencio provocando que él se pasara una mano por su largo cabello platinado.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong**_

-Estaba casi seguro de que nunca me había enamorado, pero después de tu explicación me he dado cuenta que posiblemente sí.

-¿Pansy Parkinson?- pregunto ella con la voz algo temblorosa.

El chico se sentó de repente mirándola con la mayor sorpresa posible.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si estabas enamorado de Pansy Parkinson?- murmuro la leona.

-Granger Granger, Granger… ¿No has aprendido a conocerme ni un poco?-pregunto con un deje de tristeza y melancolía.

-Yo… lo que quería decir…Yo creí…

-No Granger, tu creíste todo lo que se decía en el colegio, pero Pans es para mí solo una amiga, la conozco desde que nací, no podría sentir nada así por ella…

-Nunca negaron los rumores.- dijo en voz baja

-No teníamos porque, era una forma de mantener a personas no deseadas alejadas de nosotros.- respondió secamente mientras se incorporaba.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella al notar que repentinamente la frialdad en los ojos plateados había vuelto.

-Yo también Granger, pense que en este tiempo habías aprendido algo de mí, pero veo que no… En cambio yo… Yo he aprendido a conocerte tan bien que se que aquel de quien te has enamorado…- hizo una pausa para mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras que el corazón de Hermione latía frenéticamente ante el terror de haber sido descubierta- No fue Krum y mucho menos la comadreja.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió con su paso elegante de la habitación dejando a Hermione completamente congelada en su lugar.

¿Que demonios había sido aquello? ¿Como que él sabia? Hermione le daba vueltas y vueltas a sus palabras... y… y si sabia que no era ni Ron ni Viktor… ¿Sabría que era justamente él?

Se sentía completamente tonta, no supo por que se le ocurrió preguntar por ella justamente y ¡Por Merlín! Que Draco Malfoy dijera que no aprendió a conocerlo era una barbaridad, claro que había aprendido a conocerlo…

_**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**That I know all his favorite songs**_

Sabia perfectamente cuando el trataba de ser gracioso, cuando buscaba hacerla sonreír hasta con la mas simple de las anécdotas, y ella no podía evitarlo, siempre lograba hacerla sonreír y extrañamente ella a él. Sabía todo lo que se puede saber de alguien que es tu amigo (que vamos seamos honestos, te interés más que solo como un amigo) replico su conciencia lentamente. Sabia su color favorito, sabia su comida favorita, sabía que aun a escondidas de sus padres y aunque él no negara abiertamente, el mundo muggle le fascinaba, sus inventos, su tecnología, su música, sus personajes históricos y artísticos… Ella misma estaba completamente sorprendida por que en esos meses ella creyó haber descubierto al verdadero Draco y ahora venía a decirle que no, que en realidad ella no había prestado atención…

_**And…**_

_**I could tell you his favorite color is green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

Molesta con ella misma por divagar tanto y por seguir pensando en todo lo que sabia y no de ese chico rubio que podía llegar a ser su perdición, bajo los escalones de la madriguera de 2 en 2 para encontrarlo enfurruñado en el sillón frente a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Se acerco lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta quedar a menos de dos pasos de distancia de él…

-Lo lamento Malfoy- susurro tímidamente mientras el chico pareció no inmutarse con la disculpa.

-No tienes nada que lamentar

-No debí haber preguntado, no era de mi incumbencia y yo…

-No me molesta que preguntases, los amigos preguntan cosas ¿no es así? Y pensé que podríamos serlo… si me molestara no habría accedido a tu primera pregunta- respondió tranquilamente mordiéndose la lengua al mencionar la bendita palabra que realmente no quería usar con ella… "amigos" ¡bah! Como si se lo creyera.

Ella se quedo mirándolo sin saber que decirle, eso de amigos no le gusto tanto como ella pensaba… si quería conocerlo más y saber de él y compartir su tiempo… pero ¿amigos?

-Me molesto que sacaras conclusiones tan precipitadas ¿sabes?... Usualmente eres más observadora y analítica, no hablas hasta no estar segura de tu respuesta y eso solo me deja dos opciones: o de verdad no te has esforzado por conocerme ni un poquito o realmente no te interesa hacerlo- abrió los ojos y la miro intensamente mientras ella solo se sentía derretir.

Una llamarada de la chimenea desvió su atención hacia aquel lugar, alguien acababa de llegar pero entre el humo aun no se distinguía quien. Draco se puso de pie delante de Hermione, y lo que paso después los descoloco a los dos.

Una divina y despampanante rubia de ojos azules, más hermosa que cualquier chica o veela que Hermione haya visto jamás, salió de la chimenea danzando directamente hasta los brazos del chico, colgándose de su cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente… Mientras que él, como no, muy quitado de la pena atrapo a la rubiecita en sus brazos, la apretó como si no quisiera volver a dejarla ir nunca mas y giro con ella ignorando por completo a Hermione.

Y fue ahí cuando Hermione sintió que su corazón se hacia pedacitos… por algo le dijo que no había aprendido a conocerlo, por Merlín, era mas que obvio que alguien como Draco Malfoy estaría enamorado de una muñequita de porcelana como esa, perfecta, hermosa, con clase y seguramente… Sangre pura… todo lo que ella nunca podría tener, todo lo que él nunca podría encontrar en ella.

-¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡No podía mas con la distancia! Casi un año sin ti es demasiado para mi- exclamo con acento afrancesado la rubia provocándole mas nauseas a la castaña.

-¡Y yo a ti! ¡Por Merlín! Nadie me dijo que vendrías ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó aún sin soltarla.

Ella se separo rápidamente de él sin soltarlo del todo y la miro seria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es esa la forma de recibirme a mi?- su voz sonó tan acida como la de él cuando estaba molesto.

"Si, son tal para cual", pensó Hermione, dándose una patada mental.

-No me malinterpretes hermosa, sabes que no hay nada en este mundo ni en ningún otro que me hagas mas feliz que estar contigo, solo que estoy sorprendido ¿como has llegado aquí?

-¿Nada en este mundo? ¡Aja! A otra con ese cuento, no es lo que me dijiste en una de las ultimas cartas ¿sabes?- e hizo un mohín que parecía tierno pero a la castaña le pareció molesto.

-Llegando a las cartas ¿por que no me dijiste que vendrías?- mencionó él cambiando de tema rápidamente.

¿Cartas? Eso implicaba esa relación era seria, Hermione no tenia ni la menor idea que el se escribiera con alguien que no fuera su madre, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba… se sintió triste, inadecuada y de sobra en la pequeña salita de los Weasley mientras la pareja de rubios se sonreía mutuamente ignorándola por completo.

-Ella me lo prohibió, quería que fuera sorpresa- mencionó la rubia haciendo que Hermione los mirara de nuevo.

Draco pareció aun más sorprendido con las palabras de la chica.

-¿En donde esta?- pregunto entre emocionado y nervioso

-Venia tras de mi- termino de decir las palabras cuando la chimenea se lleno de humo nuevamente y cedió paso a la siempre imponente e impecable señora Narcisa Malfoy.

"¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!" pensó la leona al ver a la madre de Draco entrar con esa sonrisa de suficiencia al ver a su hijo en brazos de esa…

Inmediatamente el rubio soltó a la chica, o bueno dejo de abrazarla por que sostenía firmemente su mano aún, camino un paso mas hacia la rubia señora que lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Hola madre- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto- susurro la bellísima mujer sin soltar a su hijo, pero su mirada se poso en la pequeña "intrusa" que miraba toda la escena en segundo plano.- Buenas tardes señorita Granger- saludo soltando de a poco a su hijo.

Tres cosas ocurrieron en ese momento: Draco se puso rígido al recordar que ella estaba ahí, la rubiecita perfecta levanto una de sus impecables cejas en mueca de interrogación y Hermione enrojeció tanto que parecía una Weasley más…

-Am… buenas tardes señora Malfoy, iré a…a avisarle a Molly que hay visitas- se dispuso a huir sutilmente cuando la voz de Draco la detuvo.

-Espera Hermione

¿Hermione? De acuerdo, eso era una clara muestra de que ya había perdido la razón, el jamás la llamaba por su nombre y jamás de los jamases lo haría frente a su madre y su refinada novia. La leona volteo lentamente para tratar de comprender por que la había detenido… "no por favor, que no me la presente" rogaba internamente la castaña.

-Me gustaría presentarte a alguien- dijo orgullosamente el rubio mientras se acercaba con la chica aun de la mano- Ella es Desirée… es mi…- no termino de hablar ya que Hermione hablo primero.

-Es un gusto conocerte, soy Hermione, disculpen, iré a avisar que han llegado, los dejare para que hablen- y salió prácticamente huyendo hacia la cocina y de ahí al jardín.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto dulcemente la señora Malfoy arqueando una ceja.

-Es bastante simpática, mucho mas linda de lo que la imaginaba… me agrada mucho Draco

El rubio sabía que esa iba a ser una larga tarde de visitas.

Un par de horas mas tarde Hermione aun se encontraba sentada en el jardín, bajo el árbol donde solía hablar con él, regañándose mentalmente por no haber hecho la pregunta correcta, por no haber puesto suficiente atención, por no haber notado lo tonta que había sido al permitirse caer a los encantos del blondo que solo la veía como amiga… todas esas horas, las bromas, los secretos… todo era solo camaradería, no había nada especial, nada de lo que ella quería imaginar, nada de lo que ella esperaba.

Una tonta y traicionera lagrimita escapo de sus orbes color miel, la enjugo rápidamente al escuchar unos pasos sobre el césped.

-¡Uff! Eso si que es un golpe fuerte a la autoestima de cualquier chica- comento frescamente Ginny mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su amiga.

Hermione se sobresalto al escucharla decir eso, sentía su corazón bombeando fuertemente y el calor concentrado en sus mejillas dándole a entender que se había sonrojado, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella cuando la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

-A pesar de los años aún no logro acostumbrarme a no perder puntos de amor propio estando en la misma habitación que ella, no es que la haya visto muchas veces claro esta.

¿Años? Eso quería decir que la relación entre Malfoy y la princesa rubia acartonada era muchísimo más seria y totalmente conocida y aparentemente ella era la única que lo ignoraba.

-¿Tu ya la conocías Ginny?-cuestionó la castaña tratando de disimular el embrollo emocional que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡Oh claro Herms! Lo lamento, a veces de verdad olvido que no has vivido toda tu vida en el mundo mágico- se disculpo la ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras que Hermione sentía como se le contraía el estomago a causa de la posible explicación que estaba segura que venia- Aunque bueno, eso de conocerla pues no es del todo cierto, se quien es, una mas de las chicas ganadoras de la lotería genética- mencionaba Ginny mientras la castaña estaba a punto de comerse las uñas debido a los rodeos de su amiga- Creo que es una de las jóvenes mas envidiadas debido a su belleza y clase, y mira que yo no me considero fea, pero aun así ella… Bueno, de haber ido a Hogwarts definitivamente hubiera sido las mas hermosa e indudablemente la princesa de Slytherin ya que…

-¡Bueno ya Ginevra! ¿Vas a decirme quien es en algún momento?- menciono exaltada la castaña ante todos las divagaciones de su amiga.

-¡Ay por Merlín! Que mal genio tienes- sonrió la pelirroja-esta bien, esta bien, me dejare de introducciones… esa hermosa rubiecilla es nada mas y nada menos que Desirée Malfoy

-¿Desirée Malfoy? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella es…?

-Asi es amiga, la hermanita menor de Draco "Bombón" Malfoy, la pequeña princesita rubia del clan de los Malfoy, la única mujer nacida bajo ese apellido… no es de sorprende que se crea única, puesto que en realidad lo es.

Hermione sentía que el piso le daba vueltas ¿hermana de Malfoy?_ ¿Por que jamás se le había ocurrido eso? Al parecer lo que sentía le hacia una mala jugada a su razonamiento pues nunca paso por su mente la posibilidad de que Draco tuviese una hermana…

-No sabia que Dra... es decir Malfoy tuviera una hermana- mencionó golpeándose mentalmente por su descuido

-Ah bueno, es razonable Herms, como ya te había dicho a veces olvidamos que no has estado toda tu vida aquí, Desirée es algo así como una joya extraña para esa familia, mira que a pesar de lo que aparenta, la chica no es una snob, es amable, si es algo creída, pero no es mala persona… Tal vez no sabias de eso por que la protegen demasiado, ni siquiera la dejaron estudiar en Hogwarts, me parece que ella estudio en Beauxbatons, es un año menor que Malfoy… de hecho me sorprende que a él no lo mandaran a Durmstrang, supongo que su padre quería que el siguiera con el legado del príncipe de Slytherin.

-¡Vaya! En verdad me tomo por sorpresa- dijo la castaña dejando salir todo el aire que contenía en forma de un inconsciente suspiro, que obviamente no paso desapercibido por su amiga.

-¿Pues que fue lo que pensaste Hermione? ¿Que Draco tenia una novia oculta de la cual nunca te había contado en sus interminables platicas?- dijo la chica mientras sonreía y miraba fijamente a su amiga

Toda la sangre de Hermione subió rápidamente a instalarse en sus mejillas y sintió la cara arder al verse descubierta, ella había intentado por todos los medios que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara pero engañar a Ginevra Weasley no era una tarea fácil.

-¿Tu… tu lo sabias?- preguntó nerviosa sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara

-Pero por supuesto que lo sabia ¡Por Merlín! Si no eres tan discreta como piensas, era obvio que siempre que desaparecías y él tampoco estaba era por que estaban juntos…- Hermione enrojeció aun mas y siguió mirando hacia el pasto

-Lo lamento Ginny

-No tienes que lamentarlo amiga, no voy a juzgarte… no me sorprende que le dieras una oportunidad, tienes un gran corazón, pero espero que de ahora en adelante confíes mas en mi- y tomo la mano de la ojimiel dándole un ligero apretón.

-¿Harry y Ron…?

-¡Oh no, no, no amiga! Ellos no lo saben… aún- dijo riendo- Sabes que son bastante despistados, pero en verdad creo que seria mejor que se los dijeras, así ya no les tomara por sorpresa cuando finalmente lo descubran

Hermione sonrió y miro a su amiga pensando en que tenia razón, debía contarles que Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en su… ¿Amigo?_ ¿Era esa la forma correcta de denominarlo?… bueno era lo mas lógico ya que ni ella misma quería aceptar que sentía algo mas por ese chico de orbes grises… esos orbes grises que alguna vez le aterraron recordándole tanto a los de Lucius Malfoy, aquel que la atacó en el ministerio sin siquiera pensarlo… Pero después cuando descubrió que Draco era un chico como los demás, que expresaba atreves de su mirada todo lo que sentía (o al menos eso que quería mostrar) dejaron de parecerle atemorizantes para ahora simplemente describirlos como hermosos.

-¿Asi que… tu y Draco no?- pregunto la pelirroja sacándola de su trance

-¡Oh no Ginny! ¿Como se te ocurre eso? Nosotros solo somos…

-Si, si, si… amigos… aja…

_**His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him,**_

_**I'd lie**_

No pasaron ni diez minutos bromando sobre lo torpe que había sido Ron en la mañana mientras jugaban cuando escucharon un par de pasos acercarse al gran árbol, al dirigir su mirada hacia los visitantes notaron que eran los hermanos Malfoy los que se aproximaban a ellas. Ginny no dudo ni un instante en darle un codazo a la castaña y murmurar algo que sonó muy parecido a "tu príncipe" mientras que Hermione se sonrojo un poco y la miro reprobatoriamente.

Desirée iba enganchada del brazo de su hermano mayor molestándole un poco acerca de la reacción de la castaña.

-Por un momento pensé que me lanzaría un Cruciatos- rio la joven mientras Draco la miraba tratando de verse molesto- ¡Ay por favor! Ni lo intentes que esa mirada "intimidante" conmigo no funciona y lo sabes- finalizo rodando los ojos.

-Hola- dijo el ojigris al llegar a su destino mientras posaba su mirada en la leona.

-Hola- respondió en voz baja Hermione mientras que Ginny y Desirée solo rodaron los ojos y mentalmente los calificaban como un par de tontos.

-Ahhh… bien- interrumpió la rubia mientras se soltaba del brazo de su hermano- Hey Ginny, me han dicho que eres buena en Quidditch ¿Es verdad?

Un par de miradas interrogantes se posaron en ella

-Bueno, no me gustaría sonar engreída pero en realidad si, si soy buena ¿Acaso te gusta ese deporte?- cuestiono extrañada la pelirroja

-¡Oh pero claro! Es solo que en Beauxbatons no lo practicamos y padre no me dejaba jugar mucho con Dray- menciono la rubia ante la intensa mirada de su hermano puesto que acababa de poner en evidencia ese apodo que solo ella usaba.- y… ¿Podrías enseñarme a volar un poco mejor en escoba? Estaremos un rato mas mientras mi madre habla con la tuya.

Ginny sonrió y se levanto de un salto mientras Draco y Hermione solo las miraban con cara de interrogación puesto que parecía que se llevarían muy bien.

-Te veré luego Dray- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo a su hermano

-De acuerdo Dee, ten cuidado- finalizo el chico mientras miraba nuevamente a la castaña- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro- dijo la castaña mientras palmeaba el pasto al lado suyo

-Asi que… ¿Me dirás por que huiste?- soltó mientras se sentaba encogiendo las piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos

-¡Yo no hui!- respondió indignada mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos aun sin mirarlo

-¡Claro que huiste! Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca… no me dejaste ni presentarte a mi hermana. ¿Qué ocurrió Hermione?- el arrastrar de palabras con el que hablo hizo que sonara aun mas como un reclamo.

Y una vez mas ahí estaba su nombre, saliendo de esos labios sonrosados y con ese tono de voz que la hacia sentir escalofríos… ¿como debía llamarlo ella?

-Yo… lo lamento Malfoy… es solo que… bueno… no lo se…

-Draco- interrumpió el

-¿Qué?- cuestiono confundida

-Puedes llamarme Draco, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun así no me llamas por mi nombre, yo ya lo hago y me gustaría que tu lo hicieras también- sonrió

-De acuerdo… Draco… pues no lo se, simplemente sentí que debía darles espacio, yo… me sentí inadecuada en ese momento y no debía estar ahí

El sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su nombre con esa voz que le quitaba el sueño pero frunció el seño al escuchar su explicación.

-¿Es que acaso mi madre te intimida o se ha comportado inapropiadamente contigo? Por que si es eso yo puedo…

-No, no, no, no es eso, tu madre es… diferente, ella me agrada… es solo que…

Sonrió de nuevo al escuchar esas palabras, "ella me agrada", fue lo mismo que su madre y hermana dijeron de Hermione en cuanto salió de la sala.

-Dime en realidad que fue lo que paso- demandó en un susurro mientras la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho ante ese contacto… no sabía si su percepción estaba fallando pero por un momento sintió que él estaba demasiado cerca ¿En que momento se habían acercado tanto? Y al mirarlo a los ojos se sintió completamente hechizada… perdida en ese mar de mercurio que la observaba intensamente… por pura inercia humedeció sus labios provocando que Draco posara sus ojos en ellos y mordiera su propio labio inferior.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Tu que Hermione?- pregunto en voz baja y grave sin alejarse ni dejar de mirarla profundamente

La leona estaba segura que si no estuviera sentada ya se habría caído, sentía sus rodillas temblar ante esa cercanía… sentía ese aroma a menta, tan característico de él, entrar por su nariz y llenar sus pulmones y todo su cuerpo de su escancia… por fin haciendo un acopio de toda su voluntad bajo la mirada y sonrió tristemente pues tendría que contestarle… nunca le había mentido y no planeaba empezar ahora.

-Yo no sabia que tenías una hermana- suspiro

-¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Por eso te fuiste así?- cuestionó el Slytherin carraspeando un poco, ella negó sutilmente y fue entonces cuando el joven comprendió todo- ¿No fue solo eso verdad? ¿Pensaste que te había ocultado a Dee por que éramos algo mas?- ella asintió levemente mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas debido al seco tono con el que Draco dejaba salir las palabras como una clara acusación-No te oculte a Dee- dijo suavizando un poco mas la voz al notar que ella no quería mirarlo

-No te preocupes, no tenias por que decirlo si no querías y como bien dijiste hace un rato, yo no debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas- comento en voz muy baja la castaña

-No te he mentido Hermione, todo lo que te he contado es verdad, no te he ocultado nada, en verdad quiero que me conozcas y confíes en mi… No mencione a Dee por que… realmente nunca había salido el tema, hemos hablado de tantas cosas que verdaderamente lo disfrutaba, ha sido tan extraordinario conocerte que a veces yo me olvido de lo demás- Sonrió mientras inesperadamente tomaba su mano

Hermione pego un respingo al sentir los dedos fríos del chico entre los de ella, no le molestaba la diferencia de temperaturas, no le molestaba en lo absoluto esa sensación de cosquilleo que le provoco ese contacto… ¿Estaría él sintiendo lo mismo que ella?

-En verdad quiero que me conozcas Hermione- volvió a hablar el rubio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y la miraba sonriendo un poco.

"Pero si ya te conozco" pensó Hermione analizando sus palabras y dándose cuenta que era inevitable… que Draco Malfoy y cada detalle sobre él habían quedado grabados a fuego en su memoria.

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

La castaña se puso un poco nerviosa ante sus pensamientos así que trato de soltarse de su agarre pero él apretó un poco más sus dedos.

-No me sueltes- pidió suavemente- Déjame sostenerte un poco mas- Ella solo se sonrojo y sonrió como respuesta mientras el chico se recargaba en el árbol y cerraba sus ojos…

Algo había cambiado en ese momento, los dos lo sabían y los dos sentían miedo y euforia a partes iguales.

Un par de días habían pasado después de la visita de la familia de Draco, las conversaciones entre ellos seguían, pero no todo era igual, parecía que no podían estar mucho tiempo sin algún contacto entre ellos. Ya fuera que Draco tomara entre sus manos las de Hermione o que ella le acomodara un rebelde mechón rubio tras la oreja o simplemente que se sentaran uno al lado del otro tan juntos que sentían el roce de sus hombros y el calor de su cercanía… No era molesto, al contrario, se sentía natural, correcto, como si así debiera ser.

Esa tarde la conversación se torno aun mas seria e incluso triste para ambos pues al llegar el rubio al encuentro de la castaña bajo ese árbol, que era el único confidente de sus charlas, ella poso su mirada intensamente en el antebrazo izquierdo del joven, casi nunca lo llevaba descubierto pero ese día el calor era insoportable como para usar algo de manga larga.

Cuando Draco finalmente tomo asiento sintió el cálido tacto de los dedos de la leona sobre la marca.

-¿Aun te duele?- pregunto suavemente la castaña

-Ya no, al menos no físicamente- sonrió tristemente mientras apartaba delicadamente la mano de la chica.

-Imagino que fue una situación terrible, debieron haberte hecho mucho daño- murmuró sin apartar su mirada

-Lo fue, pero se que tenia que hacerlo, no podía arriesgar… había mucho en juego- hablo serio

-¿Quieres… hablar de ello?

-No te preocupes, no es necesario

-Claro que lo es, todos necesitamos desahogarnos un poco y estoy segura que tu no has hablado de esto con nadie- insistió ella, mientras el sonreía levemente y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y negando sutilmente- ¿acaso no confías en mi?

-No es eso y lo sabes Hermione, es solo que no quiero que… no quiero que sepas todos los horrores, lo terrible… lo monstruoso, el ser en el que querían que me convirtiera…No quiero asustarte- finalizó frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazada

-No vas a asustarme Draco… se quien eres realmente…- susurro mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla.

-Hice cosas horribles, vi cosas terribles y no las evite… permití que pasaran y me odio por ello.

-No fue tu culpa… no tenias opción.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No te he contado mis motivos.

-Lo se por que en esta vida no todo es blanco y negro y se que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, aguantaste demasiado… Sea cual sea la razón que te obligo a entrar en ese mundo no fue nunca por que tu lo quisieras.

-Lo hice por ellas, mi madre y mi hermana… ellas lo son todo para mi- hablo claramente pero en voz muy baja.

-Lo imagine… note lo importantes que son para ti y el cariño tan grande que les tienes.

-Ellas son todo lo que tengo y amo…

-¿Amenazaron con hacerles daño?- pregunto cautelosamente la castaña.

Draco solo se encogió como si recordarlo le causara un dolor físico y apretó los parpados recordando las situaciones que vivió.

-Una noche, antes de regresar al colegio… apenas a unos días de haberme grabado la Marca… nos llevaron a un poblado muggle… éramos 4 los nuevo y nos guiaban los mas sádicos, entre ellos Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback y Amycus Carrow- se le corto la voz al intentar narrarle a la leona lo que había ocurrido y ella solo apretó mas su mano-Fue… Esa fue la primera vez que vi morir a alguien… los trataban peor que a animales, los golpeaban, torturaban… y se reían… se burlaban… Mataban a quien se les pusiera enfrente sin importarles que fueran niños o ancianos, hombre o mujeres…- las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos pero el parpadeaba rápidamente para disiparlas- Abusaron de todas las mujeres que había ahí… las lastimaban y querían obligarnos a hacer lo mismo- Draco sollozo ante el recuerdo y Hermione palideció por completo.

Se acerco más para abrazarlo

-Shh… tranquilo, no paso nada, estas bien ahora- trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras ella misma sentía que su garganta se cerraba ante el horror.

-Le lanzaron un Imperio a Blaise… lo obligaron a violar a una jovencita… después siguieron los demás, la herían, la cortaban, la lastimaban y se reían… y entonces fue cuando no pude mas y salí de ahí…Al llegar a la mansión es mas que claro que se me castigo por cobarde… pero también se me advirtió que si no cumplía con lo que Voldemort quería de mi… todo eso que había visto … les ocurriría a mi hermana y mi madre y se asegurarían que lo presenciara- para esos momentos el ojigris ya lloraba incontrolablemente y Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras el se aferraba a ella como si fuera su salvación.

_**He sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine**_

La leona le susurraba palabras de apoyo al oído mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello tratando de calmarlo… Jamás imagino que vería llorar de esa manera a Draco Malfoy… y en ese momento juro que de ser posible ella preferiría soportar ese dolor en lugar de verlo a él destrozado de esa manera.

Cuando por fin el rubio se calmo, levanto la mirada para encontrase con la calidez de los ojos color miel que le llenaban de paz.

-Lo lamento…- susurro

-No lo lamentes, lo necesitabas. No eres un cobarde Draco… Eres el chico mas valiente que he conocido… no te dejaste llevar por todo eso… fuiste mas fuerte. Estoy orgullosa de ti- sonrió la chica

-No deberías… Pude haberlo evitado…

-No podías, tu vida y la de aquellos que amas estaba en juego y créeme que te entiendo- sonrió tristemente

-Pero fui un egoísta, no me importo el dolor ajeno… no pensé en todas esas personas, en su familias… ¡soy un monstruo Hermione!- alzó la voz poniendo se de pie y alejándose un par de paso de ella.

-¡No lo eres!- exclamó la chica mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él- Es claro que uno es egoísta con las personas que ama… ¡Mírame a mí!… No me importo lo mucho que mis padres me rogaron que huyera con ellos, que nos fuéramos de aquí… No quise por que sentía que era mi deber ayudar y en cambio me hice sorda y ciega a su dolor… ¡los hechice! Les borre la memoria y los mande muy lejos donde estuvieran a salvo- finalizo sollozando la chica mientras Draco ya se había girado para quedar frente a ella.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente fue inevitable, una fuerza desconocida y poderosa los obligo a acercarse y estrecharse como si compartieran un mismo dolor y de igual manera lo aliviaran estando cerca.

_**I could tell you his favorite color is green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him,**_

_**I'd lie**_

Se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de la señora Weasley llamándolo puesto que tenía correspondencia.

Se tomaron un momento para tranquilizarse, Hermione se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su blusón hasta que el le ofreció un elegante pañuelo verde bordado con sus iniciales.

-Gracias- dijo mientras lo tomaba y sonreía

-¿Vamos?- pregunto mientras le tendía la mano para dirigirse a la casa.

-Adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo.

El chico sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a alejarse con ese andar tan característico de él… con una seguridad que haría pensar a cualquiera que el mundo le pertenecía… Mientras que la castaña solo se quedo ahí mirándolo sosteniendo fuertemente su pañuelo… aceptando por primera vez que su corazón le pertenecía irremediablemente a él.

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My god if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breathe for you...**_

Ya no había vuelta atrás… se había enamorado y lo sabia, cada simple y sencillo detalle de el la había atrapado, se había ganado su corazón, su confianza… todo su ser, cada instante que pasaban juntos solo le confirmaba lo que ella ya sabia pero seguiría negando ante los demás por miedo a no ser correspondida o juzgada.

No podía evitar sonreír y suspirar al recordar aquella tarde en que fue a buscarlo a la recamara de los gemelos y lo encontró sentado en un banquillo con una elegante guitarra en su regazo… no podía evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al recordar lo que él le respondió cuando ella menciono que no sabia que tocara la guitarra

-"Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi Hermione… pero planeo que algún día lo sepas todo"- y sonrió enigmáticamente

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything**_

_**But my heart**_

Tampoco podía evitar que su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir y el primero al despertar fuera dedicado a él… a recordar cada detalle de su rostro, sus sonrisa y sus risas por que ¡Por Merlín que Draco Malfoy sabia reír!

Y se levantaba animada cada día a arreglarse metódicamente para tratar de atraer su atención, para que él le dedicara una sonrisa o un cumplido, esperando que algún día llegara algo mas.

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My god he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my make up**_

_**And pray for a miracle**_

La leona no tuvo mas remedio que contarle a sus amigos de su "amistad" con el rubio, puesto que el mismo se lo había pedido, le había dicho que no quería que las cosas se pusieran mal, que no quería que ella perdiera a sus amigos por él… y una vez mas Hermione confirmo que de verdad lo conocía… Aunque después de soltar la bomba las cosas entre ella y sus amigos iba bien… bueno Draco y Ron no parecían querer cooperar… Un tarde Draco le explico que realmente el pelirrojo no le desagradaba pero en verdad le parecía divertido discutir con él, a lo que la castaña solo pudo responder con una estruendosa risa contagiándolo.

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite color is green**_

_**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**_

_**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

Lo negó una y mil veces, ante Ginny, los gemelos, Harry, Ron… incluso ante la mismísima señora Weasley… cada vez que le preguntaban si lo quería o si había algo más entre ellos siempre respondía lo mismo:

-Claro que lo aprecio, pero solo somos amigos

-¡Vamos Hermione! No lo niegues mas si todo el mundo nota que estas enamorada de él- se aferraba Ginny pues ella quería que su amiga al fin lo aceptara.

-¡Que no Ginny!

-¡Ash! ¡Que fastidio! Son igual de necios, pero al menos el no lo niega tanto como tu

-¿Que? ¿Eso quiere decir que él también…?- mencionó sorprendida

-¡Lo sabia!- salió riendo la pelirroja dejando a su amiga murmurando por lo bajo por su descuido

No paso ni un minuto cuando Draco entro a su habitación.

-¿Y entonces? ¿No me quieres?- preguntó sonriendo de lado mirándola intensamente

_**If you ask me if I love him**_

Se sonrojo mirándolo levemente y sonrió.

-No Draco, no te quiero- respondió conteniendo una sonrisa

-¡Mentirosa!

Y se acerco a ella para unir sus labios como llevaban días haciéndolo a escondidas de los demás.

_**I'd lie**_

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FIN*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Hola a todos! **

**Se que probablemente se pregunten: ¿Qué carambas hace esta vieja aquí cuando no ha actualizado aun su otro fic? Y lo único que puedo decir al respecto es: ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHISIMO! ¡PERDONENME POR FAVOR! ^^"**

**Se que soy la peor por que hace muchisisimo que no actualizo "Made for each other" y no quiero aburrirles explicándoles el por que ni dándoles excusas, lo único que puedo decir esq la persona que inspiro ese fanfic se fue de mi vida hace poco mas de un año, dejándola completamente patas arriba y tenia que ponerla en orden nuevamente… Desgraciadamente eso afecto enormemente el desarrollo de mi historia, pero ahora estoy de vuelta con todas las pilas puestas para continuar y las musas están de mi lado otra vez, finally!**

**No les prometo una fecha pero si que "Made for each other" quedara finalizado antes que termine este año, y viene con unas sorpresillas mas, otros fics en los que estoy trabajando.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta loca creación mía y ps pasen a dejar un review please! so sorry si hay alguna falta de ortografia que se me haya ido!**

**Gracias a todos por leer Un fuerte abrazo con mucho cariño desde México!**

**See you soon!**


End file.
